A vasectomy or vas occlusion is a procedure by which the vas deferens of a male are blocked or severed in order to prevent the passage of sperm through the vas deferens. The vas deferens extends from the epididymis, at the testicles, to the abdomen where it normally delivers sperm to the ejaculatory ducts. Severing or blocking the vas deferens provides sterility. While vasectomies are an exceedingly common form of male birth control, the procedure is generally considered permanent. A significant number of men who have had a vasectomy, subsequently wish to reverse the procedure to regain fertility. There are a variety of approaches to vasectomy reversal but all tend to be difficult, costly, and are not always successful. In light of this, there is a need for reliable reversible vasectomy devices and methods.